ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginnings: Book Five Earth
"''So let me get this straight. We are heading to Ignacia to survey the terrain, then you use this messenger hawk here to send a letter describing our findings to Helena, who comes up with a battle plan, rallies our troops and then we defeat the Nightmare Revolution with a surprise attack. Correct?" "For the forty-seventh time, Kopi, yes." Li Wei looked annoyed. The two were on their way to Ignacia to help Helena Purple, military genius and Master of Form, create her battle plans. The two were walking through the Blackwood Forrest, a short cut to Ignacia. Li Wei and Kopi hadn't had much luck with their short cuts--usually getting attacked, but Li Wei had assured Kopi that besides a few lumberjacks and harmless little animals no one lived in the Blackwood Forrest. "So, do you really think the Elemental Masters we've met so far will really be able to defend Ninjago against the Nightmare Revolution if Helena's plan doesn't work?" Kopi asked "Of course, Kopi I have no doubts. They may be a little rough around the edges and definitely have their weaknesses, but don't we all? I have complete faith in each of them." Li Wei responded calmly "If you say- AHHHHHH! Oof." Kopi tripped and fell face first into a mud puddle "Ow, where did that come from?" "There's a trail of them." Li Wei said as he surveyed the ground "These aren't puddles, they're massive foot prints. Most likely belonging to..." "What?" Kopi couldn't hear Li Wei's last words. Li Wei looked Kopi in the eyes and said "A rancor, Kopi, a rancor." "We're in trouble." She squeaked Suddenly Li Wei's eyes flashed with fear. In his hands he began creating a beam of energy. "Master, what are you doing" Kopi asked nervously "Kopi, don't move." Li Wei said very slowly Kopi looked up, a glob of slobber landed on her face. Above her stood the rancor. Kopi screamed. A shrill, loud, scream of pure terror. "Kopi." Li Wei tried to remain calm "Don't provoke it." Too late. The rancor didn't hesitate to bend down and swallow Kopi whole. Without batting an eye Li Wei launched the beam of energy at the monster. The monster recoiled, absorbing the blow. Angered, it lashed out and swatted Li Wei across his face and sending him spinning into a tree. The Golden Weapons flew out of his pack. Li Wei was dizzy, he attempted to get up but he couldn't. The rancor, with Kopi, got away. "Are you alright?" a deep voice asked. Li Wei slowly sat up. It was obvious this man was one of the lumberjacks. He was tall and very muscular . He had very bushy eyebrows and an even bushier black beard. He had warm brown eyes and a kind smile. He also donned a vest, heavy black boots, and interestingly enough a kilt. "My name's Quace. Looks like you dropped you're, er, weapns. Here I'll go get em while you recuperate." Li Wei tried to stand up, but he still couldn't. He tried to yell ''Don't touch the weapons, you'll get hurt! ''but his words came out slurred and whispered. The ground began to shake, Quace who was on his way to pick up the Scythe looked up. The rancor had returned. Li Wei struggled to activate his powers, the only thing he could produce was a feeble ball of energy. Li Wei could feel the blood from the gash the rancor had given him coursing down his face. Beyond him Quace yelled out "That's some monster!" The rancor heard and came charging, but Quace and uprooted a tree and threw it at him. "So that's how this is going go." Quace said shakily. Quace walked over to the Scythe. Li Wei knew he wouldn't be able to withstand it's power--no one who wasn't an Elemental Master could. Quace grasped the Scythe and ran towards the rancor swinging it threateningly. Li Wei was amazed. With incredible speed and agility Quace rammed the Scythe into the rancor's stomach. The rancor doubled over and out of his mouth came Kopi, covered in slime and looking disgusted, but okay. Quace then struck the ground with the Scythe and opened a crevice that the rancor fell into. Quace closed the crevice then ran over to Kopi. "Are y'all alright?" He asked "I'll be fine." She coughed "How's Li Wei?" "You mean that guy is Li Wei? The First Spinjitzu Master?" "Yes, I am, Quace" Li Wei had finally managed to get to his feet and stumble over to him. "And after that stellar performance I was hoping you could join my ranks and help me protect Ninjago." "I, um, well, I guess, of course. Yes." "Wonderful. Then by the power vested in me Li Wei Master of Energy, I declare you Quace, Master of Earth." A column of green light descended from the sky and surrounded Quace. When the light went away Quace smiled before crushing Li Wei in a bear hug. After saying their thanks and good byes to Quace, and Li Wei accepting a bandage for his head, Kopi and her Master set out on their way. They arrived in Ignacia just as the sun began to set. The smell of smoke from the forges was strong. Li Wei and Kopi trudged up the palisades hill. At the top a horror awaited; the village of Ignacia had been completely destroyed. '''Next: The Beginnings: Book Six Smoke' Category:Fanfictions